


Romance or Sin

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco makes a convincing argument.





	Romance or Sin

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 512: Romance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Romance or Sin

~

“So?” Draco breathed as Harry continued kissing him. “Are we going or not?” 

“Hm?” Harry murmured, distracted. 

“Harry!” 

Harry winced. “What?” 

Clasping Harry’s face between his palms, Draco gazed into his eyes. “Dancing. You, me. Are we going?” 

“Yes,” said Harry, fascinated by the flecks of sliver in Draco’s eyes. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “If so, you’ll need to get dressed.” 

“Or we could dance here,” Harry said. 

Draco frowned. “Here? In my flat?”

“Yes.” Harry squeezed Draco’s bum. “We could switch on the wireless, light some candles…”

Draco shook his head. “You are _such_ a Gryffindor. Always wanting romance.” 

~

Harry frowned. “What’s wrong with romance?” 

“Nothing,” said Draco. “It has its time and place.”

“And you don’t think that’s now?” 

Draco smirked. “Am I dressed for romance or sin?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.” Harry slid his palms beneath Draco’s mesh shirt. 

“Mmm.” Draco leaned in. “If you want candles and flowers and romance, we can do that. But I thought you wanted to fuck me up against the wall of a club tonight. If I’m wrong—”

Pressing forward, Harry kissed the rest of the words from Draco’s mouth. “Let’s go,” he growled. 

Draco hummed. “Excellent.” 

~


End file.
